villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Arkham Knight (Arkhamverse)
The Arkham Knight is the titular villain and one of the two main antagonists turned anti-hero in the 2015 video game Batman: Arkham Knight. ''His identity is later revealed to be' Jason Todd, whereby he immediately transitions his identity to 'The Red Hood '. He appears as the anti-hero and main protagonist in the Red Hood DLC Story Pack. He is voiced by actor '''Troy Baker, who provided the voice for the Joker in Batman: Arkham Origins. Overview ''Batman: Arkham Knight'' The titular villain, as aforementioned, appears as one of the two main antagonists of Batman: Arkham Knight. Who is donning the mantle is currently unknown, yet he is still exclusively designed to be one of the few people who can hold their own against Batman, thus his appearance imitating the Dark Knight. He was shown in trailers to be using guns. In the game, the Arkham Knight and his militia forces team up with Scarecrow and take over Gotham City on Halloween night. As Batman encounters him multiple times, the Knight mentions to Batman on how he ruined his life and how he's going to kill him. Throughout the game, Batman has multiple hallucinations of Jason Todd, the second Robin, being tortured and killed by the Joker. After taking down the Arkham Knight in an abandoned shopping mall, the Arkham Knight reveals himself to be none other than Jason Todd, whom Batman thought to be dead. Batman tries to get Jason to snap out of his rage and help him, but he refuses and runs away. After Jason disappears, super-villain Deathstroke takes command of the Arkham Knight's militia forces. Later towards the end of the game, Batman is captured by Scarecrow and taken to the now abandoned Arkham Asylum. At the asylum, Scarecrow is about to kill Batman after he reveals his true identity, but a now redeemed Jason comes back as Red Hood to rescue Batman and help him take down Scarecrow. In the Red Hood DLC, which takes place after the main story, Jason has rejoined the Bat family and acts in Gotham as the Red Hood, targeting Black Mask and his operations. According to Black Mask's thugs, the Red Hood also took out Killer Moth some time prior. Incident Reports Arkham Asylum Incident Through unknown means the Arkham Knight was able to monitor the actions of Batman and everyone else involved on the night of the Arkham riots. Arkham City Incident Through unknown means the Arkham Knight was able to monitor the actions of Batman and everyone else involved with Arkham City. After Arkham City Incident Mere minutes after the Joker's death, the Arkham Knight witnessed a brief encounter between Batman and the newElectrocutioner, who was quickly defeated. When Batman left the Knight executed the would be super criminal with a shotgun blast to the head. Later, when the Joker announced his plans to blow up the walls of Arkham City and free all the trapped inmates, the Arkham Knight followed Batman to Arkham Asylum. Batman triggered a final trap his dead nemesis had left for him. Wanting to kill Batman himself, the Arkham Knight attempted to save Batman, risking exposure. Both managed to survive the resulting explosion. Before Batman emerged from the rubble the Knight discovered the remains of the Joker's diary. Deciding it would be useful to hold onto he fled the scene before emergency crews arrived, Batman remaining unaware of his stalker's presence. A family later spotted him in an alleyway after setting fire to a pair of the Joker's former henchmen. When Tweedledie, Tweedledum and Tweedledee were prevented from stealing Batman's new batmobile and put in a holding facility, the Arkham Knight shot all three as well. Arkham Knight Incident At first, the Arkham Knight is a mystery. The only information Oracle manages to give Batman is that his code name is the only thing intelligence sources can agree on and that he works with a Venezuelan black ops team. He is fanatically dedicated to besting and killing Batman for unknown reasons, displaying keen observation and insight into the Dark Knight's tactics. To this end he has allied with Scarecrow, intending to use a wave of Fear Gas to destroy not just Batman but Gotham as well, invading the city with his own private army of operatives and drones. In the ACE Chemical Infiltration trailer the Knight uses these and an attack chopper to provide protection while Scarecrow finishes perfecting his new toxin. He abandons it temporarily to face off with the Dark Knight while he is attempting to rescue trapped workers, instructing his men to aim at the less armored sections of Batman's suit. As Batman attempts to leave with the last worker the Knight forces a showdown between his chopper and the new Batmobile. The Arkham Knight has also set up check points around Gotham City, according to details released to Edge Magazine, making the ground a dangerous place for Batman to cross. The Caped Crusader will have to clear out these nests, presumably as part of a side-mission. Personality The Knight seems vengeful but patient and calculating as well. He seems to exploit opportunities as they are presented to him, such as discovering the Joker's diary or taking advantage of Batman's presence at Ace Chemicals to instruct his men to avoid aiming at the armored sections of his suit. He also seems psychopathic, displaying no regard for the "weak" Batman protects, contemptuous of the Dark Knight's principles and mercilessly killing those he deems deserving, such as the second Electrocutioner and remaining members of Joker's gang, in cold blood. When Scarecrow asks why he hates Batman to such a degree the Knight coldly responds that no one could understand.He also considers himself Batmans greatest enemy because he understands Batman more than any of his enemies could've Abilities * Peak-Human Physiological Systems, Strength, Speed, Dexerity, Stamina, Senses, Tolerance, Metabolism, Healing, Longevity, Acrobatics & Reflexes * Genius-Level Intelligence & An Advanced Strategic Mind * Arsenal Of Resources, Influence, Charisma, Connections & Wealth * Master Combatant, Marksman & Martial Arts Skills * The Arkham-Knight High-Tech Suit With Lethal Weaponry, Advanced Technology & High-Tech Gadgetry Appearance The Arkham Knight dons a militaristic version of the bat-suit meant to mock Batman's appearance. The inside of his helmet gives him a heads up display of his troops throughout Gotham and the ears relay his commands to his troops. By using the Arkham symbol on his chest plate he inflicts psychological warfare on Batman reminding him of the past Arkham events. The chest plate also acts as a countermeasure to the Batclaw. Quotes Game Over Lines *"You failed Oracle, Batman. And I'll make sure she knows it." *"You're finished. And Gotham's finished too." *"I own the sky now." *"You never stood a chance, Batman. Not against my army, and not against me." *"I didn't want it to end like this, Batman. I kinda hoped you would put up a fight." *"It's over, hero. Goodbye." *"You're old, you're predictable, and you never stood a chance." *"Look at me while you die, Batman. Look. At. Me." *"That's what happens when you take on my men. You lose." *"Ivy should've known better than to count on you." *"This makes us even, Bruce." (Final Boss only) *"This is justice, this is what you deserve." (Final Boss only) Gallery Arkham_knight_bio.png|Arkham Knight's bio in Batman: Arkham Knight Arkham Knight (0a).jpg|A promotional poster featuring the Arkham Knight. Arkham Knight (0).jpg Arkham Knight VS Batman.jpg|The Arkham Knight pinning down the Dark Knight Ska bang bang!.jpg|Arkham Knight firing his gun. Batman-Arkham-Knight-Rain.jpg|Arkham Knight in front of his army of drones. batman-arkham-knight-e3-screen-1.jpg Arkham Knight (17).jpg|A closeup of Arkham Knight's mask. Screen Shot 2015-06-26 at 07.55.48.png|The Arkham Knight reveals himself. Screen Shot 2015-06-26 at 08.00.09.png|The end of the Arkham Knight. Arkham Knight (26).jpg The Red Hood !663.jpg|The Red Hood The Red Hood !674.jpg The Red Hood !675.jpg|"You can't hide from me! I will hunt you down!" The Red Hood !678.jpg|His Arkham Knight visor damaged by Batman, Jason dons his signature Red Hood mask. RedHoodDLC.jpg|Red Hood as he appears in the DLC Videos Trivia * Notice that up close on the Arkham Knight's visors, there are holographic numbers. There also seems to be a map of Gotham City on the visor as well. His suit is also equipped with many of Batman's gadgets, including the Batclaw and possibly some sort of jammer. * The Knight is the first villain in the Arkhamverse to be the titular villain in one of the games. * He has been seen in previous demos calling Batman an old man, letting the audience know that he is obviously younger than the Dark Knight. His description implies that he is self confident and arrogant to such a degree that he believes he can beat the Dark Knight with ease. * His name and insignia imply he is somehow connected to Arkham Asylum and/or Arkham City. *Fans still consider The Arkham Knight the main villain of the game because he had more screen time than Scarecrow,but this is later proven wrong because Scarecrow is the final confrontation of the game,and he had bigger plans than the Knight. *The Arkham Knight and Batman face each other 7 times in the game. 1.Batman vs Arkham Knight (thought he actually faces his remote controlled chopper 2.Batman vs Arkham KnightWhen he's attempting to rescue Barbara Knight shoots Bruce in the side. 3.Batman vs Arkham Knight Batman and Knight start to test each others strength by choking each other but Arkham vanishes. 4.Batman vs Arkham Knight and his Cloudburst Batmans batmobile goes against Knights cloudburst vehicle 5.Batman vs Arkham Knight After Batman defeats his cloudburst,knight attacks him from above but Bruce gets the upper hand and starts to punch him 6.Batman vs Arkham Knights Tank Batmans batmoblie goes against Knights big tank 7.Batman vs Arkham Knight/Jason Todd The final time Batman and Arkham Knight fight each other who is later revealed to be Jason Todd * It seems the Knight possibly feels wronged by something Batman did either during Arkham Origins, Arkham Asylum, or Arkham City. ** It is later revealed that his actions toward Batman was so he could get revenge for believing he was abandoned by Batman to the hands of Joker, who kept him prisoner and continually tortured him, physically and psychologically, for over a year. * Arkham Knight is the second major antagonist to be voiced by Troy Baker, the first being The Joker in Arkham Origins as well as the second supporting antagonist, the first being Two-Face. * Even though many fans still argue about whether or not The Arkham Knight or Scarecrow was the main villain of the game, The Arkham Knight can be considered the second main antagonist after Scarecrow. Category:Batman Villains Category:Masked Villain Category:Video Game Villains Category:Gunmen Category:DC Villains Category:Enigmatic Villains Category:Martial Artists Category:Bombers Category:Fighter Category:Titular Villains Category:Dark Knights Category:Rivals Category:Chiropterans Villains Category:Bosses Category:Copycats Category:Brutes Category:Heavy Weapons Users Category:Barbarian Category:Vehicular Villains Category:Sadists Category:Evil Genius Category:Military Villains Category:Leader Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Bounty Hunter Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Nemesis Category:Right-Hand Category:Criminals Category:Tragic Villain Category:Living Villains Category:Charismatic villain Category:One-Man Army Category:Pyromaniacs Category:Killjoy Category:Thugs Category:Trickster Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Terrorists Category:Son of Hero Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Revived Villains Category:Supervillains Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Anti-Villain Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Anti Heroes Category:Vigilante Category:Scarred Villains Category:Pawns Category:Protective Villains Category:Friend of the hero Category:Kidnapper Category:Villains With Mental Illness Category:Mercenaries Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Mass Murderer Category:Alter-Ego Category:Adaptational Villainy Category:Obsessed Category:Homicidal maniac Category:Psychopath Category:Betrayed villains Category:Enforcer Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Faceless Villains Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Final Boss